Teen Idol 2
by books-are-half-my-life
Summary: I’m on Cloud Nine. I’m dating the perfect guy and people were really starting to respect me.' Jenny Greenly starts her year of in the best mood she has ever been in. What will happen when everything takes a turn for the worst?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm on Cloud Nine. I'm dating the perfect guy and people were really starting to respect me.

"I don't know how you do it" commented one of my friends Cara at lunch on one particular day, "You are now practically famous and you're seeing a totally hot guy who really likes you and who you happen to really like back!"

"Yes Cara's right Jen. How do you do it?" said Trina, my best friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I muttered, I hate the way people were fussing about me being friends with Luke. Well I guess it might be the fact that Luke is not just Luke. He's Luke Striker (famous actor) and when he came it was the most exciting thing that had ever happened in Clayton.

"First of all people are starting to get bored of me and secondly Trina you're dating Steve and Cara you're dating Kwang." At that point Scott (my boyfriend), Steve and Kwang all came over and asked us what we were talking about.

"Pass the ketchup."


	2. ASK ANNIE

**ASK ANNIE**

Ask Annie your most complex interpersonal relationship questions. Go on, we dare you!

All letters to Annie are subject to publication in the Clayton High School Register. Names and email addresses of correspondents guaranteed confidential.

**Dear Annie,**

**My mum and dad have really been getting on at me about the people I hang round with. They seem to think that they don't care about life (even though they do) and think that if I keep hanging out with them I soon won't be able to care about the world. What should I do?  
**

**Soon be Friendless**

Dear Friendless

Just tell your mum and dad that your friends do care and that they need to trust your judgement more. They'll soon see that they were wrong and remember they love you and are just trying to help.

Annie


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That's right I am once again the Ask Annie advice columnist with the exception of this year more people know my true identity. Especially Scott seeing as he was the first one to know because he is the editor. That's what we were talking about on our way home.

"How's you're column coming Jen?" asked Scott he had his eyes on the road ahead of him but his hand not on the steering wheel was on top of mine. It was quite comfortable.

"Oh fine. I'm answering more and more letters every day." I said suddenly I remembered I was going to ask him something. "Oh I almost forgot we need another writer on the newspaper seeing as Geri Lynn has just left." Scott's hand tightened on mine. Geri Lynn was his ex-girlfriend and they had split up just before we got together. She had been a year older then us and had now left to go to college. Oh yeah and her boyfriend just happened to be Luke Striker.

"Oh well I had another idea. Seeing as you do the advice column but no-one knows it's you I thought you might want to do it so you could get your name in the newspaper. "I just stared at him.

"Are you serious? You really think I could do that. "I just kept staring at him. Even though he was staring ahead I knew he knew that I was looking at him. He nodded. At that point we pulled up outside my house. I kissed him for what felt like hours then we pulled apart.

"I take that as a yes then" was all he said. Then he lent in and we kissed again. This time a kiss goodbye. I said goodbye and got out the car and stated walking up the drive.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow then Jen." We were going to see a movie tomorrow seeing as it was a Saturday. I nodded and waved. He drove off and I walked into the house. I really had the best boyfriend ever.


	4. ASK ANNIE 2

**ASK ANNIE**

Ask Annie your most complex interpersonal relationship questions. Go on, we dare you!

All letters to Annie are subject to publication in the Clayton High School Register. Names and email addresses of correspondents guaranteed confidential.

**Dear Annie,**

**Me and my boyfriend never talk about our relationship. I'm always trying to talk to him about it but whenever we get onto the conversation he always changes the subject. I don't want to break up with him but I need him to talk to me or our relationship will never go anywhere. HELP!  
**

**Need to Talk**

Dear Talk

You need to just sit your boyfriend down and tell him what you have just told me. If you were meant to be together he will listen to you and know he needs to talk to you about it every now and again. Just don't pressurize him too much – not everyone likes talking about there feelings.

Annie


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My date went well with Scott; he dropped me of at home, kissed me goodnight and left. I got home and when I went to my room I had a message. It said:

"Hi Jen, its Luke. I need to talk to you and its ages since we've talked so call me." I was shocked. I mean Luke Striker needed my help. So I called him. The conversation went something like this:

"Hi Luke. Why do you need to talk to me?"

"Oh hi Jen well you see I'm coming back.

"To Clayton – Why?"

"I've decided trying to have a normal life. You know going to school again – without the disguise of course"

"Oh that's cool. So how are things with you and Geri?"  
"Oh going through rocky patches but we're fine. What about you and Scott?"

"Great. When are you coming then?"

"Erm well. Tomorrow."

"TOMORROW, yeah well thanks for the notice. See you in school tomorrow then."

"Bye." That was, well there is only one word for it, weird. In the space of about 2 minutes I had learnt that Luke was coming to starting back at our school - tomorrow and Luke and Geri were not doing so well. Weird.


	6. ASK ANNIE 3

**ASK ANNIE**

Ask Annie your most complex interpersonal relationship questions. Go on, we dare you!

All letters to Annie are subject to publication in the Clayton High School Register. Names and email addresses of correspondents guaranteed confidential.

**Dear Annie,**

**Me and my boyfriend have been together for ages but lately it seems that we have done nothing but argue lately. I don't know what to do. We argue about who we are going to sit with at lunch, where we're going out on dates and when. I really need your help**

**Tired of Arguing**

Dear Arguing

Just wait for it to blow over. You and your boyfriend will work through it eventually. Just be patient every couple who have been together as long as you two have. And if it doesn't, just remind yourself that it wasn't meant to be

Annie


	7. Chapter 4

**Hi thanks for the reviews – Try and make my chapters longer but remember I'm new at this - it's my first story on the website DISCLAIMER: Do not own Teen Idol**

Chapter 4

That night I was on my instant e-mails and had told all of my friends that Luke was going to be at school tomorrow. Everyone had sent back replies. Some of them being:

_Scott: WHAT! Oh No! He is good at writing so I might ask him to be on the paper. You can still write on it though. Jen what do you think of him coming_. (Oh my god isn't he the best boyfriend ever. He's not worried about losing me to Luke just hoping I feel better) _Well I've got to go know and cook the tea. _(Did I mention he is the best cook ever?)_ See you tomorrow Jen. Love you._

Everyone else wasn't as supportive though.

_Trina: OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO__OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO__OOOOOOOOO __OOOOOOOOOOOOOO__OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD. What should I wear? How should I do my hair? What make-up should I wear? _(This scared me seeing as Trina wasn't the girly type) _OH MY GOD. OH MY GO. OH MY GOD. OOH MYYYY GOOOOOOOD. Bye Jen got to go and pick my outfit, Have a bath. EVERYTHING!!!!_

Seriously if the school was on fire and Luke Striker was the one who was going to rescue us, the only thing that would worry Trina is if she looked OK!! She's even found her soul mate. I must remember to make sure Trina remembers Steve and the time they almost broke up was because Luke Striker had come to Clayton.


	8. ASK ANNIE 4

**ASK ANNIE**

Ask Annie your most complex interpersonal relationship questions. Go on, we dare you!

All letters to Annie are subject to publication in the Clayton High School Register. Names and email addresses of correspondents guaranteed confidential.

**Dear Annie,**

**I'm really into horoscopes and this week my horoscope says that it is a great week for romance. My boyfriend's however says not to get his hopes up this week he is going to have a HUGE argument with the one he loves. Should I break up with him or should I just see what happens? HELP.**

**Not wanting to upset the cosmic order**

Dear Cosmic Order

I'm all for horoscopes but you can't rely on them too much!! You have to think to yourself. Do you want to break up with him or not. Either you want to break up with him and are just trying to find an excuse or you are reading too much into it. Just go with what your heart tells you.

Annie


	9. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I repeat I do not own Teen Idol**

Chapter 5

It's officially the end of life as we know it. I walked into school today and I was actually happy. I was getting to see my good friend Luke again and I still had the most amazing boyfriend ever. However one person changed it all. Trina. About 5 minutes after I walked into school I saw Trina and that's when I decided it was the end of life as we know it because Catrina Larsen was wearing pink. Yes pink. Not black but the colour most far from black in the world – pink. Believe me though I was not the only one totally and completely shocked by Trina's appearance –

"Oh my god is Catrina wearing pink." That was the comment of my boyfriend as he walked up beside me and seeing what was making me so shocked. I turned round and kissed him on the cheek then, together, we walked up to Trina.

"Trina what are you wearing?" She looked at me then down at herself then gave me a look as if to say 'what's wrong with what I'm wearing?' Then she looked up over my shoulder and her face lit up. I turned round and there walking towards us was the answer to why she was wearing pink. Luke Striker. Scott rolled his eyes and we walked over to say hi …….

Sorry its so short but I didn't know what to write next


	10. ASK ANNIE 5

Sorry about the mistake at the start of Chapter 1 – Supposed to be 'I'M on Cloud Nine'

**ASK ANNIE**

Ask Annie your most complex interpersonal relationship questions. Go on, we dare you!

All letters to Annie are subject to publication in the Clayton High School Register. Names and email addresses of correspondents guaranteed confidential.

**Dear Annie,**

**I have this HUGE crush on this guy I like at school, but I recently have been kicked out for good. He has feelings for me too, but I don't know how things should go since, his and my family doesn't approve of our relationship, and school is like our only chance to get together. His family is deeply religious, and he goes to church. Should I go there for him? I'm not sure if he really is a Christian, but I am sure of his feelings towards me. He is also just recently broke his arm, so that makes it hard for sneaking out. What do you think? Should I get over him, or should I still try to make this relationship workout??**

**Boyfriend for Life or Boyfriend for Never**

Dear Boyfriend

First of all you need to talk to your family about it. Tell them something like it's up to you who you date and if he makes you happy it should make them happy. Secondly talk to the guy and get him to talk to his parents. And lastly if you are a Christian go to church but if your not don't throw away your beliefs for a guy. You've got yourself one big problem but you just need to remember one thing – Honesty is the best problem and communication is the key to any relationship whether it is romance based or family based.

Annie

Hey this was a problem posted for me and I don't know if it's a real problem or not but this is my go at answering it.

Signed books-are-half-my-life


End file.
